Various kinds of flash memory cards, for example, SD cards, are already in widespread use. SD cards have a compact and easy-to-use outer shape and size, and SD cards are becoming extensively used as recording media as a result of a considerable increase in the capacity thereof.
The specifications for SD cards are defined by the SD standards. The SD standards includes not only a standard relating to memory cards, but also a standard relating to an SDIO that is assumed as an I/O interface. Various functions such as a Bluetooth (registered trademark) function, a wireless LAN function, a one-segment tuner function, a GPS function, a digital camera function, and a PHS data communication function can be implemented by means of SD cards that are compatible with the SDIO technology. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-46498 discloses an information processing apparatus that has two card slots that are used for expansion cards and memory cards, and it is possible to use SD memory cards and SDIO cards in the information processing apparatus.
However, when a constraint regarding the number of card slots of a host machine is taken into account, a configuration may be considered in which a plurality of functions are provided in a single SD card, that is, an SD card can be considered that has both an SD memory function and an SDIO function. With regard that kind of SD card, an apparatus can be considered in which an SD memory controller that controls the SD memory and an SDIO controller that controls the SDIO are mounted, and which also includes a microcomputer that controls data transfer operations of the aforementioned controllers.
However, in that kind of SD card, there is a problem that a program memory for actuating the microcomputer is required and consequently the hardware scale increases, and also that a delay arises in data transfer operations because microcomputer processing is required.